


The Safe House

by ms4815162342



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, POV, PWP, Pre-Established Relationship, Smut, Steve literally just gets off pleasuring Bucky, We Got It All, We got anal, We got kissing, We got oral, We got rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms4815162342/pseuds/ms4815162342
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really just porn without plot. Supposed to be set in Civil War when they both escape from the UN place, but Sam isn't there. They both go to a safe house, and Bucky can't keep his hands off of Steve. Steve gets off by pleasuring Bucky. They love each other a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Safe House

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually writing out a stucky sex scene and I'm nervous. Tried to keep everyone in character and I really hope I did. Also hope it makes you feel something like it did to me when I thought about it :)

It’s been too long since you’ve been with him, and now that you’re both together, it’s impossible to keep your hands off of him. You tried laying low so that you could piece your broken memories together, but he found you. So did everyone else. You’ve been running for the past few days, but they finally caught up to you. Luckily, Steve was able to get you out and away. As soon as the door of the safehouse shut behind you, you had your mouth on his neck and your human hand down his pants. His body was initially rigid from the stressful escape you both just endured and shocked at your forwardness, but he soon realized what was happening.  
  
“Buck,” he breathed out. It was all the hesitation he showed.  
  
You started kissing him up his jawline and made your way over to his mouth. You hadn’t been able to taste his lips for centuries, and the familiarity of it drove you crazy. Your right hand was cupping his steadily hardening cock, and the mechanical one eased up the bottom of his gray shirt. If you were pinning him up against the wall, you didn’t care; his body was there in front of yours and you couldn’t help yourself.  
  
He pushed you back momentarily only to have room to grip the bottom of his shirt and hoist it above his head. After that, you were glued back on him.  
  
“Bedroom,” he moaned into your mouth.  
  
Now you kept both hands on his hips, but didn’t release his mouth from yours. Steve was walking backwards, careful not to knock anything over, guiding you. You barely made it through the door before you shoved him down on the mattress. His eyes showed that he was trying to be very careful with you, unsure if things had changed between you two. You weren’t worried about that at all.  
  
You stood, heaving in front of him. “Take them off,” you ordered.  
  
He was quick to remove the rest of his clothes, holding his position on the bed. You stripped before him as well.  
  
After the serum, Steve’s body was unrecognizable. When you first reunited, it had shocked you: bounds of hard, trained muscles, a few extra inches to his cock, higher stamina, and no more asthma. Now, you could tell he was taking in your new body, especially the rigid cock jutting out from between your legs.  
  
“Super serum, right?” you jokingly said.  
  
He scooted towards the edge of the bed, kissing at your hip bones, but you stopped him.  
  
“Nuh uh, Stevie,” you said. “You first.”  
  
Just like that, you were crawling on top of him, holding both of his hands above his head. You attacked his mouth with yours, running your tongue across his bottom lip because you knew that drove him wild. You slowly kissed down his neck, chest, and stomach, stopping just above his erection. He was looking at you with wide eyes. You sat back on your heels and ran your hands down your thighs.  
  
“I forgot how good this was,” he choked out.  
  
You shook your head. “Just wait,” you growled, and flipped him over. You grabbed his thighs and jerked them towards you so that his ass was stuck up in the air and his chest was pressed against the mattress. You wasted no time pressing your tongue flat against his hole and licking bottom to top.  
  
The noises he was making didn’t even sound human. You teased him open with the tip of your tongue, and he welcomed it. A combination of curse words and your name were streaming out of his mouth, slightly muffled because of the way his face was buried in the sheets.  
  
You removed your right hand from his leg so that you could open him up more with your fingers. He grabbed it with his own before you could and craned his head around to look at you.  
  
“Buck...the other one,” he begged.  
  
Your cock pulsed. “The metal one?”  
  
Steve just nodded, lips swollen and cheeks flushed.  
  
“Are you sure Stevie?” you asked, but you were already giving him your metal fingers to suck on. He kept the eye contact with you while he did and your cock jerked again.  
  
Back in position, you pushed the metal digit slowly into him. Compared to a tongue, this was much wider and longer. After initial resistance, Steve let you push it in all at once, letting out a long moan. You worked it back and forth, feeling him get more comfortable around you but unable to understand what new obscenities he was coming up with. You added your middle finger to the first one, and the unrelenting metal opened him up even farther. He was pleading, almost sounding like he was crying, but you knew he was okay because he was the one rocking back on your fingers.  
  
You couldn’t take it anymore. You put the head of your dick right against his hole and slowly sank in, holding your breath as you did so. Steve arched his back and supported himself with the headboard. Now you could lean across his back and sneak your tongue into his mouth when he turned his head toward you.  
  
“Buck, please move,” he pleaded around your lips.  
  
You slowly dragged your cock out so that just the tip was inside of him, then rammed it back. Steve couldn’t form words anymore. As you shallowly fucked him, pulling out and pushing back in just one inch, he was muttering nonsense, just pieces of real words. You fucked him like this for a few seconds more before properly grasping his hips and giving it all you had. You would pull out so that only the first two inches or so were inside, then push back until your thighs were slapping his cheeks.  
  
“B-Buck,” he was trying to grab onto your legs, and you knew you had to stop before he blew his load.  
  
It took a lot of self-restraint, but you removed yourself from him. You heard him blow all of the air out of his lungs.  
  
“Christ, Captain,” you breathed out, taking in his body. His ass was still stuck up in the air with its red hole still ready for more. “This is a view that I missed.”  
  
Steve laughed. “Only for you.”  
  
You took this opportunity to flip him over onto his back once more and get his right leg hooked over your shoulder. Now you could look down at him and see exactly what your cock did to him. His dick was pressed flat against his abs, a deep red from all the blood that was coursing through it.  
  
You eased your dick back inside him, and his eyes fluttered closed.  
  
“Not even touching your cock and you look like you’re about to come,” you groaned. He didn’t say anything, just laid his head back, keeping his eyes closed and breathing shallowly.  
  
You leaned over him, capturing his mouth once more. “Stevie?” you asked, letting go for a second just to ask.  
  
“It’s good, Buck,” he moaned into your mouth. He called your name again and again, sometimes just getting the first letter out while the rest got cut off by a groan. He wrapped his legs around you so that you could thrust into him deeper. You could feel him tightening around you and the initial pulses starting to take over his cock. He was in another world.  
  
“It’s okay Stevie,” you said, as you felt it coming over you too. “Come for me. You can come for me.”  
  
He was making sounds at the back of his throat as he came, shooting spurts of white come onto his own stomach and clamping down on your dick. It was too much for you. You groaned as you thrusted into him a final few times and filled his ass with your own hot, sticky come. Your hips rocked forward as your cock shot everything out, and your teeth were digging into his collarbone. As you realized what you were doing, you removed your teeth and kissed him there with your soft lips instead. He was sweaty and panting below you, and when you playfully took his mouth again, he was smiling into it.  
  
“Oh, you liked that?” you prompted, nowhere near having your breathing back under control.  
  
You let his mouth go, letting the smile take over his face. “Fuck yes,” he exhaled, still basking in his euphoric glow.  
  
You kissed his jawline and worked down to his chest, just like you had before everything started. As you reached his stomach, your tongue collected started to collect the pools of come and lap them up. When Steve saw what you were doing, he shivered.  
  
“Gotta clean up my mess,” you told him, although he didn’t ask. When his stomach was clean again, you lifted his hips up slightly to get to his hole. You lapped up your own come as it leaked out of him, and you could sense his breathing deepening again.  
  
After a few minutes, he asked you, “Isn’t that all of it?”  
  
You just shook your head. “I have to be very thorough, Steve.”  
  
He moaned as you explored his hole with your tongue some more, but he tugged at your shaggy hair with his hand to get your attention. “I wanna taste you too, Buck,” he told you.  
  
Steve showed you how he wanted you to stand up in front of him while he knelt on the floor. Having asthma his entire life, you never let him go down on you before the serum. After becoming enhanced, that was no longer a concern. Steve loved taking you in his mouth and letting you drag your dick across his lips. It was a luxury for him because he was denied it for years. Now, he was kissing and licking at your hips, teasing you as he made his way toward your cock. The serum had enhanced everything about both of you, so you were erect and ready to go some more. He took your balls, one at a time, into his mouth. He rolled them around on his tongue, sucking them in as far as he could. You hissed through your teeth as he switched them out, massaging them in his mouth. Now he was lowering his mouth down your shaft. Both of you knew you were bigger, but that didn’t concern Steve. You could feel his nose tickling against the collection of hairs around the base of your cock as the tip pressed to the back of his throat. He gagged, and you pulled him off. Now that you had some release, you could think clearly and make sure he was okay. He almost laughed at your concerned look and sank back down onto your dick. He was taking it as far as he could, and the fluttering of his throat was quickly bringing you to the tipping point again. You vaguely noticed that he was stroking his own dick in his hand, keeping the same rhythm as his mouth. He took your metal hand and placed it on the back of his head, looking up at you with blown out eyes. You trusted that Steve knew what he could and couldn’t handle, and God, you wanted it so bad too. You gripped the base of his neck with your enhanced hand and thrusted into his mouth just like you had to his ass. You could tell you weren’t going to last much longer, and didn’t let up as you fucked those pretty lips of his. The tip of your cock was at the back of his throat again when he was moaning out to the beat of his cock shooting his load again. You kept thinking about how eager he was to taste you as you shot yours into his awaiting mouth. You groaned, and he swallowed down everything at once.  
  
You collapsed back onto the bed, and Steve laid down next to you.  
  
“Jesus Christ,” you panted out, and he laughed, letting it shake through his chest. You let him wrap both of his arms around you and sank into the embrace.. “I’m never leaving you again,” you said.  
  
He rested his head into the crook of your neck. “You didn’t leave, Buck.”  
  
You didn’t respond, and both of you lay in silence for a while.  
  
“I love you,” he said quietly.  
  
“I love you too, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realize now that poor Stevie didn't actually get his dick stimulated by Bucky, but I think that's just because he wants to be really careful around him and not trigger anything. He loves Bucky so much.


End file.
